Two Halves of the Same Whole
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Yuuki returns to Cross Academy to be with Zero only she falls in love with his twin brother as well. One room, two men, one girl what could possibly happen? rated M. LEMON YuukixZeroxIchiru Better Summery inside. Please R and R.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty (Yuuki is a vampire in my story and that didn't happen until Vampire Knight Guilty) or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with it. All rights reserved for its creator.**_

A/N: (Summery) My story's three main characters are Yuuki Cross, now Kuran, who is now a vampire for those of you who haven't seen Vampire Knight Guilty, Zero Kiryu and his twin brother Ichiru Kiryu. This story is post Vampire Knight Guilty, since I don't know whether there will be another Vampire Knight season or not. Ichiru is alive in my story even though he was killed off in the anime. I know this is a bit of a spoiler but at the end of the Vampire Knight Guilty anime Zero drank his brother's blood so he could be strong enough to defeat Rido Kuran and even though he protected Yuuki she still in the end decided to go with Kaname Kuran. In my story Ichiru is still alive and Yuuki has decided to return to Zero. Now this is all I'm going to tell you so you have to read the story to find out the rest. There will be a lemon. Rated M for the lemon. Bear with me as you read the story and I hope you enjoy it.

OoOoOoO

Yuuki stood at the gates of Cross Academy finally feeling that she was where she belonged. When she had left with Kaname she had thought that her heart was with him, but after only days another vampire kept haunting her thoughts. Kaname had been sad, she had seen it so clearly in his eyes, but he had understood her need to return, it was if he had always known that he was not the keeper of her heart. He had let her leave with a final hug goodbye and wishes for her happiness.

Taking a deep breath she pushed open the gates and crossed the threshold. She was finally home. She could smell the familiar scents of the Academy bombarding her nose and she inhaled deeply, sighing in content at the familiarity of it all. She turned in the direction of the Headmaster's house and began walking towards where she knew she would find her adoptive human, vampire-hunting father.

She could hear his heartbeat within the walls of the house as she pushed open the front door and let herself in as silently as possible. She knew her father would be in the kitchen preparing dinner for him and the two other occupants living within the house. She walked down the long hallway, following the smells of the vegetable soup he was cooking. She found him with his back to door stirring the contents of a large pot.

Walking silently she slid up behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around his middle and learned her head against his back. His gently scent was comforting and she smiled against the wool of his shoulder wrap. She felt him stiffen inside her embrace, but she only held him tighter.

"Father, I have come home."

"Yuuki!" He turned within her arms, the spoon in his hand clattering to the floor, as he let his own arms wrap her tightly to him. She could smell the salty scent of his tears as he cried for her return. "You came back to your father! Oh I'm so happy."

Yuuki could only smile at his usual nonsense banter. "I realized that I missed my home."

Kaien Cross gazed down at the daughter he had adopted ten years before. He knew her well and he knew that it wasn't only home she was missing. "Is that the only reason Yuuki? I see that Kaname is not with you. Have you left him?"

Yuuki sighed. She knew that her father would see through the simple half lie she had told. "Yes I left Kaname. My heart just didn't yearn for him as I thought it had for so long. I had wanted to be with him all my life, but when I was finally granted that wish and I left I realized that I missed…"

"No need to say anymore Yuuki. I always knew that you loved him and I think that in the end Kaname did as well. He had just held on to the hope that once you had reawakened into your vampire powers that you would stay with him as you had been born to do."

Yuuki didn't respond as she pulled away. She smiled up at the man who had cared for her after her pureblood vampire parents had died. He had always treated her like she had truly been his own flesh and blood daughter. She loved him for that.

"Let me help you finish dinner before I go up to my room to freshen up."

Smiling at each, father and daughter said not another word as they companionably finished dinner together as they had done countless times before.

OoOoOoO

Yuuki stood watching out her bedroom window as the silhouette of two figures emerged from the darkness of the night that had so quickly cloaked the grounds. It was easy for her to see which one was the one she longed to embrace. He walked so surely, so self confidently next to his twin brother as they approached the house. _How will a react when he sees me? He had promised to one day kill me the last time we had seen each other. Will he still feel the same? I still don't know what I am to him. Both of us are vampires, yet he is also a vampire hunter. Will his duty to the Vampire Hunter's Association outweigh his heart?_

As she contemplated this the brothers had disappeared inside the house. She could distantly hear them as they greeted her father in the dining room. She turned away from her window and exited her room. Following the hallways she descended the staircase at the end and then made her way to the dining room.

Their voices grew louder as she reached the door. Her hand poised on the doorknob she froze when his scent hit her. It was a scent she had known even as a human, a scent that had haunted her senses when she had left with Kaname. Even Kaname's scent couldn't compare to his and she had reveled in his essence since she was a child.

Exhaling a breath she hadn't known she was holding she pushed open the door and all voices fell silent when three sets of eyes met hers. Her father smiled at her and Ichiru inclined his head in welcome, but it was the third set of eyes that held her captivated. Twin pools of mercury stared at her from across the room. He didn't move towards her, only stared as she took tentative towards him. When she was but a few mere inches from him she stopped and at long last gave him the smile that she had always given him.

"Hello Zero."

Zero reached out a hand and gently touched her cheek. She turned into the touch. She had missed the feel of his skin against hers. "Yuuki."

"I came back Zero. I came home."

Zero let his hand fall away. He closed his eyes and Yuuki could see the inner struggle he was having. His body was tense and she could feel the tension radiating from him. She reached out a hand to touch him, calm him, as she had down many times before, but he sensed her movement and backed away. He opened his eyes and looked at her with mixed emotions swimming in their depths. He didn't say another word as he turned and stormed away slamming the dining room door behind him.

"Zero…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder but she didn't turn. She knew it was Ichiru. "Don't let his foolishness get to you Yuuki. He hasn't be the same since you left. He waited for you, hoping that you would return, but as the days went by he seemed to give up hope. I know he threatened to hunt you down, but you know he would never do that to the one he holds most precious to him."

"He what? Zero threatened to hunt my darling Yuuki?"

Yuuki ignored her father's tirade. She knew he didn't take much stock in what Zero said. Ichiru's words were replaying themselves in her head. _Most precious to him? Oh Zero…I was only gone a short time. If you had waited for me then why did you turn away?_

She sighed. There wasn't anything she could do right now to bring him back. She knew that if she went to him he'd only turn away again. She would have to wait for him to come to her. She only hoped that he would come to her sooner rather than later. She had missed him terribly while she was gone and didn't want to waste anymore time without him.

OoOoOoO

The days slowly dragged by as she returned to her classes and tried to remain as normal as possible among the day students. She had the evenings free now that she didn't have to escort the night students to their classes as she had before, but none of them remained after the blood bath with Rido Kuran. So now she spent her evenings with Yuri, who had welcomed her back without asking questions. Yuri alone, among the day students, knew what she really was and yet she still remained her friend. For that Yuuki was grateful. Together, along with Ichiru, they spent their evenings studying and talking about mundane things, both of them knowing well enough not to mention Zero while she was with them.

Yuuki now sat in her shared room with Yuri. Both girls were pouring over textbooks, but Yuuki's mind was elsewhere, focused solely on Zero. She'd been back for a couple of weeks now and Zero had yet to approach her since that first night. She was beginning to fear that he never would despite what Ichiru said. Her thoughts turning to Ichiru she smiled. Though they had once been enemies before they were now close friends. He was her confidant. They had become comfortable with each other. They talked about everything together, things that she couldn't discuss with Yuri, because she feared her friend wouldn't like her if she knew the whole horrible truth about vampires and their hunters.

Ichiru had told her how he had told Zero to drink his blood so that he could survive and conquer the vampire blood he had been given when he was turned. With this brother's blood he wouldn't become a Level E vampire. At the last minute though, with his fangs sliding from his brother's skin, he pulled away. He couldn't take his brother's life no matter how much bad blood lay between them. That was the start of a new relationship between the two. Ichiru had stayed by Zero's side after she had left as he stood by her side now as she waited for Zero to come to her. She had come to love Ichiru as she loved Zero and that confused her. How could she love both of them?

"Yuuki? Hey Yuuki?"

Yuuki pulled her thoughts away from the brothers and focused on Yuri. "I'm sorry. I guess my thoughts are just far away today."

"Why don't you go find Ichiru. He said he was going to be with Zero tonight. We can study later."

Yuuki nodded as she stood from her place on the floor. She offered a small smile to her friend before she turned to leave the room. Leaving the girl's dormitory she wandered the grounds looking for the brothers. She had decided that this time when she found them, when she faced Zero, she was not going to let him brush her aside.

OoOoOoO

After searching the entire grounds she finally headed towards the only place she hadn't looked. She pushed open the gates closing off the Moon dormitory from the rest of the school. She could smell both Zero and Ichiru as she made her way inside the building. She wondered why they were here, but then figured if Zero wanted to hide away from the rest of the world this would be the best place to do it since the day students weren't allowed here, even with the night class students gone, this place was still off limits to them because so many of their vampire relicts were left behind.

She walked up the staircase heading to the place where she could hear their voices. They were in one of the night class students' rooms but she wasn't sure which one it had belonged to since all their scents had long since faded in her absence. She stopped outside the door when she heard her name. She pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"Zero you can't keep avoiding her."

Zero sighed. "Ichiru, I waited for Yuuki to return knowing that she probably never would. I threatened to hunt her down before she left, but you know that I wouldn't have done it. I wanted her to always be looking for me, thinking of me. It was a selfish, shallow thing to do, but I didn't want her to forget me."

"You idiot, Yuuki didn't forget you, she came back to be with you and here you are wallowing in self pity when that girl has suffered because of you just as you did because of her. Neither one of you should have to suffer anymore. I don't like seeing either of you like this."

"You've come to love her too haven't you Ichiru? It's hard not too. I can see it in your eyes. I see it in her eyes when I watch the two of you together."

Outside the room Yuuki gasped. _Ichiru loves me too? What am I suppose to do now? I love them both, but…_

The door opened and Zero stood staring at her. "Yuuki, how much did you hear?"

"Um…well…Zero…" She sighed and looked past him to see Ichiru watching her, waiting for her to answer Zero's question.

Yuuki pushed past Zero and entered the room. She heard Zero close the door behind her and then she felt the hair shift as he moved closer to her just as Ichiru did. She now stood between the brothers, the two men she had grown to love.

Both Ichiru and Zero reached out to gently touch her face. She felt her skin ignite under both of their touches. Her legs began to tremble as she gazed into each of their eyes and saw want and love and lust all swirling together in their silver depths. Zero moved to stand behind her while Ichiru stayed before her. She felt Zero's fangs pierce has skin at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. While she felt her blood flow from her body into Zero's mouth Ichiru leaned forward and kissed her, forcing his tongue past her lips.

She couldn't find either brother and realized she didn't want to. She realized she could have them both because they were two halves of the same whole, two pieces of the same puzzle that fit together perfectly with her. Her thoughts became incoherent after that as two sets of hands began pealing away her uniform and caressing across her bare flesh.

She moaned into Ichiru's mouth causing him to smirk against her lips. She felt Zero's fangs receded from her body and was only mildly aware of the brothers circling her body to switch places. She felt Ichiru bite down on her skin, with his blunt human teeth, and suck at the blood from the marks Zero had left behind while Zero plundered her tongue with his own.

She could taste her blood on his tongue as hers battled his for dominance. She pulled away from him, grasping his face in her hands she pulled his head to the side to expose his neck and she returned the favor by sinking her fangs into him and drawing his blood. His blood was just as sweet as she remembered it to be. While she drank from his neck his hands moved to roughly grasp her breasts. He let his fingers brush against the sensitive peaks before he gently pinched them between his fingers.

Yuuki pulled away from his neck as she let out a moan that echoed around the room. She felt the brothers guide her to the bed where the pressed her down, each moving their lips over different parts of her body. Where which brother was she didn't know, but se felt one brush his lips against her one breast before taking the peak into his mouth suckling while the other ran his tongue along the inside of one leg, up her thigh and then to the most sensitive of places. Her body arched against their ministrations while she moaned and grasped the bed covers savagely.

She could feel her muscles tightening, coiling together like a spring, as pleasure built then all at once wave after wave of ecstasy washed over causing her to tremble and shudder. Before her body could calm she felt herself being impaled as her gasping moan was captured by the other's lips.

She reached her hand out and ran it along one firm thigh of the brother who plundered her mouth. She moved her hand up until she felt it brush against the hardness at the apex of his legs. Yuuki grasped it, slowly stroking up its length and then back down causing its owner to groan savagely into her mouth.

The other brother thrust into her and she matched that rhythm as she stroked the other brother before he wrenched away from her mouth and her touch as the one thrusting into her cried out his release. She felt the other brother pull out of her and in a flurry of movement they had switched places. Once again she felt her mouth being devoured as she was impaled again.

This time she could feel her own release coming. With each thrust into her body and each stroke of against her tongue she felt her muscles tightening more and more. When she felt the brother stiffening between her legs she used her own to urge him faster and deeper and then together they crested into the oblivion of pleasure.

OoOoOoO

Yuuki lay snuggled between Zero and Ichiru, all of them breathing heavily as they tried to calm themselves of their tryst. Yuuki turned to lay on her back each brother laying their head upon her chest. Yuuki smiled into the lightening darkness of dawn knowing that she was truly happy. She loved both of the men she held against her heart and knew she would never have to choose between the two. They were two halves of the same whole, twins of vampire hunters, a curse among their kind. Their curse was her blessing, her fulfillment and now both men were forever a part of her.

As dawn crested over the horizon bathing the room in colors of red and gold Yuuki closed her eyes as Zero and Ichiru moved closer to her body like two pieces of the same puzzle that only she could hold together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Well there you have it. This is my first Vampire Knight fic and I think it turned out okay, but that's for you readers to decide so please review and flames are welcome.


End file.
